Patent Documents 1 and 2 propose a medicine storage device in which a cassette which is inclined, with the medicine container removal side thereof facing downward, stores a plurality of medicine containers arranged in a row, in which the medicine containers are biased forwards by a weight that is in contact with the rearmost medicine container, and which allows the medicine containers to be taken out or returned one by one through an entrance/exit provided in a corner of the front end of the cassette.
Patent Document 3 proposes a device in which a plurality of ampoules are accommodated in a row in a shelf portion, in which the rearmost ampoule is followed by a linear movement member, and in which the linear motion of the linear movement member is converted to a rotary motion, with the number of accommodated ampoules being counted based on the rotational displacement thereof.
Further, Patent Document 4 also proposes a device in which, as in Patent Documents 1 through 3, ampoules are placed in a row in a medicine placing portion and biased forwardly by a pressing member.    Patent Document 1: JP 2001-198194 A    Patent Document 2: JP 2001-258994 A    Patent Document 3: JP 2005-280971 A    Patent Document 4: JP 2005-330048 A